Der schlimmste Anblick
by Nefer Lio
Summary: Sheena und Genis haben nacheinander das schlimmste Erlebnis ihrer jungen Leben. Nach der Zusammenfassung kann's ja nur besser werden...


Der schlimmste Anblick

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als Lloyd mit einem Arm voller Feuerholz zu dem Haus des Heils kam, in dem seine Gruppe schlafen wollte. Auf den Treppenstufen zum Eingang saß Sheena, den Kopf hinter den Knien versteckt und von den anderen Mädchen umringt. Lloyd legte den Holz zu dem Ort, wo später ein Lagerfeuer brennen würde, dann lief er zu dem weiblichen Teil seiner Gruppe und rief besorgt: "Was gibt's?"

Hinter ihren Knien schluchzte Sheena, und Raine legte ihr aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter, als sie an Lloyd gewandt meinte: "Sie hat gerade das schlimmste Erlebnis ihres jungen Lebens gehabt." Ein Schluchzer von Sheena war zu hören, der das bestätigte. "Schlimmer als das mit Volt", fragte Lloyd naiv, und Sheena hob den Kopf und sah ihn böse an. Jetzt erst sah er, dass sie zumindest keine Tränen geweint hatte, weil ihre Augen noch trocken waren. Wäre auch verwunderlich gewesen, denn sie war immerhin ein Ninja, und vermutlich gab es im Igaguri-Stil ein Gesetz, dass Weinen verbot.

"Aber das ist nicht so ein Mädchenzeug", fragte Lloyd unsicher, warum ihn der Ninja grade böse ansah, und sie vergrub das Gesicht wieder. Letztens hatte sich Colette bei ihm über ihre Menstruation ausgeheult, und das war ein Thema, von dem der Zweischwertkämpfer eindeutig genug hatte.

"Sie hat Zelos gesehen, wie er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet war", sagte Presea trocken und Lloyd bemerkte, dass auch sie aufmunternd eine Hand auf dem Rücken der Beschwörerin hatte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte Lloyd die Gedanken zu ordnen, dann sah er die Mädchen verwirrt an: "Hab ich auch - an der heißen Quelle, und..." Er wurde von Raine unterbrochen, welche zu Presea hinübersah: "Er hatte das Handtuch um die Haare gewickelt."

Lloyds Kinnlade fiel hinunter, und er ging vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück. "Du-du hast ihn nackt gesehen", rief er entsetzt, und Sheena jaulte auf, wie von Schmerzen gepeinigt, und Raine schlug ihren früheren Schüler gegen den Kopf: "Spinnst du? Sie ist schon traumatisiert genug!" Eine kurze Pause entstand.

"Haben ihn", rief Genis, als er aus dem Haus kam, gefolgt von Regal und Zelos. Glücklicherweise hatte letzterer jetzt Sachen an. Zelos begutachtete Sheena eine Weile misstrauisch, dann meinte er mit seinem breitesten Grinsen: "Woa... ich habe noch kein Zuckerpüppchen dazu gebracht, Freudentränen zu weinen, ohne sie anzufassen."

Sheena hob ihren Kopf und starrte den Auserwählten mit einem Blick an, der die jüngeren der Gruppe auf einen Schlag getötet hätte. Er schien nicht mal was zu merken, als er gut gelaunt meinte: "Und was sagst du: Ich bin WIRKLICH auserwählt, oder?"

Damit brach sie entgültig in Tränen aus, und Colette und Lloyd sahen sich fragend an, dann fragte die Blonde: "Professor Sage, was meint er?" - "Ähm", Raine war sich nicht mal im Ansatz sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, aber Regal unterbrach sie in ihren Gedanken, indem er sie an den Arm stupste und meinte: "Wisst ihr noch, wie wir alle unsere Fußabdrücke in den Lehm gemacht haben, als wir im Gaoracchia Wald diese Lehmgrube gefunden hatten? Und wie wir verglichen haben, wer die größten Füße hat?" Alle, die jünger waren als Sheena, nickten, einschließlich Presea, obwohl sich die meisten sicher waren, dass sie es ohnehin verstand - immerhin hatte sie sich bemüht, sich auch das Wissen einer Erwachsenen anzueignen. "Das ist was ähnliches", schloss Regal und schloss die Augen. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, aber nachdem das nicht ging, ließ er es bleiben.

"Wie kannst du das vergleichen", sagte Sheena, die mit verwirrtem Blick zu ihm aufsah, und damit mehr Klarheit herrschte, fügte Raine leise hinzu: "Es handelt sich halt nur um ein anderes Körperteil." - "Dacht ich mir schon", rief Lloyd, der eine ganze Zeit auf Zelos' Schuhe gestarrt hatte, "weil seine Füße sind recht klein." - "Mann, Lloyd, als würden sich Zuckerpüppchen über große Füße freuen", sagte Zelos und rollte die Augen, "siehst du ja an Sheena." Bei ihrem Namen sah sie irritiert auf, und der rothaarige Auserwählte fuhr fort: "Meine Füße kennt sie so lange wie mich, aber erst als sie mich nackt gesehen hatte, weinte sie Freudentränen." - "Oooh", machte Lloyd und seine Augen wurden groß, als er endlich verstanden hatte, worum es ging, und flüsterte es gleich Colette ins Ohr, die anfing zu kichern. Genis hatte es auch so kapiert.

"Ähm Sheena", fragte Raine und sah mit hässlichem Blick zu Zelos, "wirst du ihn nicht in seine Schranken weisen?" Mit dem Ärmel wischte sich Sheena die Tränen aus den Augen, als sie zu Raine sah und hilflos die Schultern zuckte: "Würde ich gern, aber..."

Raine hielt sich die Hand über die Augen und schielte zu Zelos: "Er-er hat recht?" - "Yeah, natürlich hab ich recht", kommentierte Zelos und verdrehte die Augen. "Gib mal eine Zahl", bat Regal, dem man ansah, dass er eifersüchtig war, obwohl er es recht gut versteckte. Sheena sah irritiert zu ihm hoch: "Sorry, hatte kein Maßband dabei." Regal sah fragend zu dem Auserwählten, welcher die Schultern zuckte: "Wenn ihr ein Maßband habt, ich bin bereit." Er griente breit. "Vergesst nicht, eins von den ganz langen zu kaufen..."

Dann drehte er sich, um wieder ins Haus zu gehen, beugte sich aber davor noch zu Sheena hinunter und flüsterte: "Nur, dass du's weißt: Ich verlange eine Revanche. Du hast mich nackt gesehen, also will ich dich auch-" Weiter kam er nicht, weil Sheena aufgesprungen war, und er nun zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, vor ihr wegzulaufen. Im Wegrennen rief sie irgendwas wie: "Du idiotischer, perverser Auserwählter!"

Alle sahen ihr nach, und seufzten, dann sagte Regal langsam: "Wenn was ähnliches noch mal passieren sollte, dann lacht einfach, das nimmt der Person nämlich den Wind aus den Segeln." - "Ja, dem stimme ich zu", sagte Raine nickend, "erinnert ihr euch, das hatte ich euch gesagt, falls ihr einen dieser Männer mit den langen Mänteln trefft, die sich vor euch unbedingt ausziehen wollen."

Colette nickte, dann sah sie in die Ferne, wo Sheena Zelos jagte: "Sie hätten das auch Sheena sagen sollen." - "Werde ich noch machen", sagte Raine, und nickte zu Genis: "Los, machen wir ein Lagerfeuer, ich habe Hunger!" Und alle gingen an die Arbeit. Für diesen Tag war der Vorfall erledigt.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Colette und Sheena kamen vom Shoppen wieder, als es tags darauf bereits wieder dunkel wurde. Sie waren in einer größeren Stadt gelandet, und würden im Inn schlafen. Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer kamen sie an dem von Genis und Raine vorbei, und hörten etwas schluchzen.

Sie riefen kurz nach den anderen, dann gingen sie in das Zimmer, wo Genis auf dem Bett lag und mit dem Gesicht im Kissen heulte. "Was ist", fragte Colette, und zeitgleich traf der Rest der Gruppe (minus Zelos) ein und fragte das selbe.

"Ich hab es auch gesehen", jammerte der Junge, und alle sahen sich an. Lloyd setzte sich neben seinen Freund: "Was es?" - "Zelos' Es", schrie Genis in sein Kissen, und alle sahen überrascht aus. "Vielleicht macht er das mit Absicht", sagte Regal langsam, und da war wieder das eifersüchtige Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Es war lange ruhig, dann war es wieder der Blauhaarige, der leise meinte: "Aber solltest du nicht Lachen?" Genis hob den Kopf und zeigte den anderen ein blaues Auge: "Yeah... am Anfang habe ich ja auch gelacht!"

Raine starrte ihren Bruder an und hatte ein ähnlich tödlichen Blick, wie Sheena am Vortag, heilte aber erst mal den Jungen. Dann schnappte sie sich den Besen, der in der Zimmerecke stand, und schrie irgendwelche Flüche gegen den Auserwählten, als sie losrannte, diesen zu suchen.

"War's furchtbar", fragte Lloyd Genis, als eine kurze Stille eingetreten war, und der Junge zuckte die Schultern: "Mhm... zumindest wissen wir jetzt, wo er sein Selbstvertrauen her hat." Alle sahen sich peinlich berührt an, dann sagte Lloyd schulterzuckend: "Na ja, zumindest habe ich größere Füße..."


End file.
